


Kin and Consanguinity

by IreneSharda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala Lives, Rebellion, Redemption, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSharda/pseuds/IreneSharda
Summary: The skies of blood overshadowed Padme Amidala Skywalker as she arose from the blacked shores of a sea of lava.She is not done yet, and neither is her family...Blood is thicker than water; it forms bonds of the conjugal and familial....bonds that couldn't be broken, even by the Force itself. Blood strong enough that it could bring back the souls of those thought dead. For the soul of their father, twins Luke and Leia Skywalker, will fight no matter the obstacle, to bring him back from the precipice of hell.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Original Character(s), Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Original Male Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Heaven Within Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading SW stories for years now and now I've decided to take my hand at doing one of my own. Let's take a breath and hope this all goes well. ;)
> 
> Thanks for giving this a try and happy reading!

**Chapter 1**

The first thing that Padme Amidala Nabarrie Skywalker thought as she opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings was that: she _must_ be in Hell.

The sky above her was a brilliant shade of blood amber, and it would have been a beautiful sight if not for the ash that fell and burned her skin, or the resilient heat that abounded in the air, scorching her lungs with every breath she took. 

Pain was everywhere and in everything. Her entire body screamed at her in protest at its recent treatment and she could think of nothing to console it. She could honestly barely _think_ anything at all. Where was she? What happened? Everything felt so foggy, almost unreal.

As her mind slowly recovered from its unconscious state, she also began to remember…

She remembered where she was…she remembered _why_ she was here…and she remembered what had happened to her and **_who_** was responsible.

This time, a pain of a different kind poured into her chest, causing tears to course down her cheeks and sobs to tear from her throat. The raw, stinging throb that resulted from the use of her damaged windpipe only heightened her despair and desolation. At only twenty-seven standard years old, she knew most would feel that they had only just begun to live. Yet, at this moment, she could only think that she would do anything to escape this agony, _anything_ to escape this reality that fate had thrust upon her—even death.

She had learned as a child that her heart was a muscle composed of blood, vessels, and tissue; some of the toughest flesh that her body could compose that would yet still remain flexible enough to give life. She wondered then, how it could simply shatter like glass, becoming brittle, razor-sharp shards that cut into each and every point of her body, only intensifying with every remaining heartbeat? 

Betrayal burned like ice as it coursed through her veins instead of blood, and hopelessness and dejection flowed through her arteries as flames that were all-devouring. 

_How could he? After all that they had been through together? After all that they had promised each other?_

The dark, silent embrace of death sang out a siren’s call, one that promised relief and respite from it all—a succulent, tempting reward for the warrior queen, who had fought the good fight and was ready for her eternal rest. She would have given into its allure whole-heartedly, if a sudden piercing stab of pain within her abdomen had not cut through the pounding thoughts in her head, and the beating anguish in the vestiges of her heart.

_What?_

Sitting up from off the blackened platform, she looked vaguely down at her swollen belly and began to slowly remember what it meant and why it was important. And yet, no sooner had she begun to remember that she was indeed quite pregnant when another spasm sliced through her middle, and this time, it brought everything to the forefront with an earth-shattering scream!

“Aaaaahhhhhh!” Her throat felt raw and her voice sounded rough and course even to her own ears.

Swiftly, instincts that mothers since the dawn of time had relied upon kicked in, and Padme's entire psyche forgot any and everything that was going on around her, and instead concentrated full force on the survival of her unborn child. 

Hugging her bulging womb, she braced herself against the radiating ache that seemed to be building within her middle. 

_No! It’s too early! I’m not ready! And Anakin—_

Tears once again fought for supremacy, but as the next contraction ripped through her, her mind once again swept back to her child. She had to do something! She had to get to a—“AHHH!!!”

She screamed once again at the intense pain, and this time physical evidence of her anguish accompanied it, as rich, fragrant sanguine fluid rapidly soaked her garments scarlet and began to pool onto the ground beneath her. Picking her hand up from out of the hot liquid, she could only stare in shock and horror as blood dripped from her trembling fingers. Her crimson essence was as rich and dark as the sky, and seemingly, just as spellbindingly deadly.

A sudden familiar beeping noise woke her from her trance and she looked over her shoulder to see a close friend rolling up to her side. “Artoo? Where did you come from?”

However, even as he answered in his customary coded tongue, her stomach turned as she remembered exactly how he had gotten there and _who_ it was that had brought him…

Yet, before she could once again return to her previous abyss of despair and melancholy that seemed to now be constantly looming over her, her womb once again sent a shot of crippling pain up her spine and into every inch of her body. Crying out, she fell forward gasping, struggling to get air back into her lungs.

R2-D2 rolled closer to her side and sounded his concern, to which she had to take a few breaths before replying. “Artoo, get Threepio. He’s aboard my ship. I need to get to a medcenter as soon as possible.”

The astromech beeped in affirmation before rolling away towards her abandoned skiff.

Padme placed a hand on her abdomen and silently prayed that though she herself would gladly accept death, to allow her the strength to give her child life. Salty tears fell along well-trodden paths as she attempted to stand, her legs began to spasm and her vision wavered from the blood loss, but she determinedly continued to struggle to her feet. 

She was stronger than this. She, the Warrior Queen of Naboo, had never given up before and she would not do so now…not _now_ , when her most precious treasure was in need of her strength. She had survived this long, she **would** see her son’s contented face before this night was done. 

“Mistress Padme! You’re injured!”

A smile that did not quite reach her eyes appeared on her face as Threepio and Artoo speedily came towards her from the ship. The golden protocol droid always had a way of stating the obvious. She absently wondered if _he_ had programmed him that way on purpose…

Her voice was but a grating whisper as she spoke, “The baby is coming. Help me to the ship and set course for the nearest medical facility.”

The droid came to her side and she put an arm around its shoulder, using him for support as she slowly took a step. However, the movement alone made something drop heavily inside her, and she felt more warm liquid flow down her legs. 

“Great, now my water’s broken…as if things couldn’t get worse...”

She gasped and her grip tightened as a contraction took hold of her--why in the nine hells did she keep saying that?

“Carry me, we need to hurry.”

Obediently, Threepio took her into his arms and carried her to the ship. “Oh dear, what will Master Ani say, when he sees this? He’ll probably blame me for the whole thing, knowing his temperament of late.”

Padme stiffened and closed her eyes, even as her hormonal emotions caused even more silent tears to fall.

Artoo whistled a question as it followed behind them onto the ship, innocently asking where _he_ was. To which, she could only answer tearfully, “I don’t know, Artoo. I…I just don’t know.”

The two droids didn’t quite know how to respond to their mistress’ mournful answer and so simply remained silent. Once on the Naboo star skiff, Artoo responded quietly that he would stay with her, as that’s what _he_ would want.

As C-3PO took her to the ship’s medical suite and laid her down on the bed, she smiled and placed a hand on his dome-shaped head in thanks. Yet, her heart wasn’t in it, or at least that is, the _remains_ of her heart…

Hooking her up to the machines, Threepio commented, “I would activate the medical droid, Mistress Padme, but it only knows first aid, and has not been programmed for female parturition yet and will be useless to you. And unfortunately, neither R2 nor I have any programming that would be much help either I’m afraid.”

The brunette senator swore under her breath. She had never thought that she would need the programming put onto the ship’s onboard med-droid, and she had few supplies here to work with. She would have to make due.

“No matter, Threepio, turn it on anyway and then set a course for the nearest medical center and hurry. Artoo, you stay with me and do exactly as I tell you.”

The astromech whistled in agreement and came up close to her, as the other droid did as ordered.

Seizing pain gripped her as she felt the ship ascend through the atmosphere and prepare to take flight, and she wasn’t completely sure if it had to do with her contractions.

Mustafar…a world consumed with fire and tragedy, and somewhere below _he_ was being devoured right along with it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, and in the cavity that was her heart, she could still feel their bond. And what had once caressed as gently as a flower’s petal against her soul, now burned with a twisting acid that seemed to be building in intensity.

Black spots began to waver across her vision, and the monitor’s alarm brought her roughly back to the situation at hand. The med-droid, while not being able to deliver her baby, knew how to handle the resulting symptoms. It treated her rapid blood loss, attaching an IV of fluids to make sure she didn’t pass out from it. She asked Artoo for several towels to wipe away and soak up the excess. She knew something was wrong, she was bleeding too much. However, because the med-droid did not know how to treat a human pregnancy, she didn’t want it misdiagnosing her or do anything that could result in harm towards the baby, and so refused all drugs. Unfortunately, that meant no epidurals…

“Artoo!”

The mech rolled up to her offering her another towel, but she declined. “No, I—I need you to be my extra set of eyes and brain. Count exactly how far apart the contractions are, I will tell you when to stop and start.”

Whistling in affirmation, Artoo sat at her side, his dome swirling worriedly.

Padme felt sweat come off her face in beads as she struggled to control her breathing. Her entire body felt like it had run a marathon the circumference of Coruscant, and then got hit by a speeder when she reached the finish line. Pain lanced through her abdomen and down her spine, and she felt the pressure increase within her body, like a spring beginning to wind. 

Grabbing the edge of her medical bed, she shouted out. “Now, Artoo!!”

She didn’t even hear the droid answer as she yelled through her gritted teeth, struggling to keep her body relaxed as an incredibly intense contraction ran roughshod through her body. _Gods!_ _It hurt so much!_

Her teeth gritted together as she tried to brace against the pain, but as the waves of agony surged, a scream burst from her lips along with a name. A name so instinctive, so much a part of her, that she called it without thinking. The name of a man whose love for his family had been so all-consuming that it had set everything aflame and caused it to burn…

And yet, still, she called to him. 

To her, it was as natural as taking breath.

“ANAKIN!!!”

* * *

This was the worst day of Obi-Wan’s life. 

And that was saying something considering what he had lived through thus far throughout his years.

Even as he walked back along the metal walkways, the ash stinging his eyes, he could not stop hearing the screams. 

They reverberated around his skull as if it was hollow and he had to once again stop himself from trying to block his ears with his hands to stop the bloodcurdling sound. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that what he had done was right. 

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t his little brother’s voice that haunted his mind, but a savage Sith killer that had to be stopped. 

No matter how much he tried to wipe the charred, destroyed visage from his mind. 

No matter how much he wanted to cease being a coward and turn back around and give the deadly mercy any decent human being would have…

Every time, he failed.

_Failed, huh?_

He had never considered himself a failure before. He’d always tried to be humble, as any Jedi should, but that wasn't the same as having tried and yet, truly failed. He had definitely failed before. He’d even failed others before. And yet somehow, this feels different. 

It’s the first time he feels as if this failure has defined him, and will outline the entire rest of what remains of his life. 

Every step, every breath...no longer feels as if another part of life, but rather a short extension of borrowed time. He lost a man that he had promised that he would die for In the back of his mind and in his heart he knows that by not being able to do what he should have done, he had sealed his own fate. 

It would have taken so little effort to just put a stop to his agony, to cut off those wretched screams, to simply end it. A single quick jab to the heart would have ended it all. And yet…

As he neared the landing platform, Obi-Wan could barely put one foot in front of the other. He was so drained; the physical, mental and emotional turmoil was just too much for him to deal with. So much had been lost so quickly and so fiercely. And yet still, he had to go on. For _his_ sake, if he was living on borrowed time, he would make the most of it. He knew Anakin’s tenacity lived on within Vader, and one day Vader would come for him. But until that day, he would do what he could in the time he had. The Jedi’s shredded heart stirred. Padme needed his help and the child she carried... _Anakin’s_ child. His steps picked up as they found purpose. He needed to get Padme to a doctor, he needed to get out of here himself if he was to protect her and the soon-to-be young one. He needed--

He skidded to a stop as he looked on in confusion. “What?”

_Where was the ship?_

He turned around and looked around the platform, _where was Padme?_

Walking back to the spot he had last left her, he grimaced in concern as he observed the dark pool on the ground. He didn’t have to, as he could identify the stuff blindfolded, but still his lay two fingers in the liquid in order to examine it by the light just in case. Blood.

And just like that, the worst day in Obi-Wan Kenobi’s life somehow got even worse.

* * *

Padme struggled to remember her breathing exercises as she tried to prevent herself from hyperventilating. She was already having a hard time staying awake from the constant blood and fluid loss. But none of that mattered. She didn’t matter. Not even _HE_ mattered. The only thing that was important was the soft, precious, slick mound that she felt coming from out of her as she began crowning. 

Moving her hands around her treasured babe’s head, she supported it and gave slight pulls as she took a deep breath and pushed, just as she felt the contraction hit. She yelled aloud and swore over and over again that the next time she went home, she was going to get on her hands and knees and apologize to her mother for whatever trouble she might have ever caused, before thanking her profusely for having even _dared_ to think about having a baby. 

Artoo beeped encouragingly as he tottled next to her holding more towels. Threepio had become such a pile of nerves that Padme had to order him out of the room and to stay in the cockpit. She was frazzled enough on her own, she didn’t need him to be frazzled too.

It took several seconds to an eternity before she felt the head clear. Feeling around the neck, she breathed a small sigh of relief when she didn’t feel any sign of the cord. Alright, now for the last huge step. If she could get the shoulders clear, then she was basically home free. 

Taking several deep gasps to get herself ready and with the promise of finally having her precious burden of nine months out of her and finally resting in her arms, she pushed harder than ever before, her scream resonating throughout the chamber.

“unnnaaaAAAHHHHHHHH!”

She felt the tiny, warm life, slip from out of her and into her waiting hands. 

“Artoo!” she called out breathlessly.

The blue-domed droid beeped in agreement and hurried towards her. She took the towel the astromech quickly handed to her before wrapping it around the newborn. Pulling it towards her, she got her first look at the darling fruit of her labors. 

“A boy…” Padme gasped breathlessly, “It’s a boy…”

_See there Ani...I was right..._

Padme held her crying son, that with every mewling sound proving over and over again that he was alive, filling her shattered heart with soothing, overwhelming joy. She was so wondrously elated, she could almost forget…

She held her swaddled boy on top of her chest to keep him warm, his tiny fingers grasping, his fine blond hair fluttering against her breath. He had yet to truly open his eyes wide enough for her to see, and Padme knew they would still be blue as all babies’ eyes start off being. But secretly she hoped they would stay blue, that beautiful harvest moon blue that _his_ had been.

Moving a soft fingertip against her shuttering, calming child, “Why hello little one...my little Lu--aah!”

Another ripping contraction tore through her, and she had to quickly adjust to keep her son from sliding off. She was unprepared and shocked as her muscles moved and collapsed in on themselves and she suddenly felt a familiar pressure moving through her. Tiny Luke was annoyed by her sudden movements and began to start mewling again, but she could do nothing to comfort him as her instinct to push once again took over. 

Padme gasped, squeezing her eyes closed, “Ahhhh! What’s going on...?!”

Already feeling the contraction coming up again she held one hand on her baby, the other gripping the sheets, and pushed while yelling for Artoo to provide another blanket. Laying a fully crying Luke in her lap, she hurriedly took the towel, and prepped herself to catch what she had quickly realized was another precious life from her body. _Twins? Oh, Ani...it was twins...please let it_ _just_ _be twins._ She didn’t know how much more pain she could manage.

Much easier than the first time, she felt her second surprise treasure plop into her hands, and she quickly wrapped up the babe before bringing it up to join its brother.

Her eyes went wide with wonder as she beheld the tiny, dark-haired, crying child that was held in the crux of her arm. “A girl...we have a daughter, husband….I guess you called it after all. We both did…”

Holding her small children in her arms, she beheld their treasured, precious, darling faces with both an awe and a love that she didn’t think could have been possible. For at least a few ethereal moments, everything that happened in the last 48 hours--the last few _years_ \-- seemed to fade away. 

Suddenly incredibly tired, she fell back against the towels and pillows. She looked around but didn’t have the tools or the strength to cut their umbilical cords. Her little ones began to calm down and fall into tired slumber as she laid them atop her chest, she kept them covered in an effort to keep them warm. She softly kissed the tops of their heads, “Hello Luke. Hello Leia. I’m your mother.”

While Leia didn’t seem to respond at all, having gone completely to sleep, little Luke’s tiny eyelids opened ever so slightly and--with what should have been impossible at such a young age--seemed to meet her eyes in acknowledgment, before slipping back closed once again in slumber.

Excitedly she called without thinking, “Ani! Come see! Luke, he--”

But when no comforting hand came to her shoulder, nor any soothing presence by her side, and all she heard was the quiet rotors of Artoo’s wheels as he rolled closer to her in an effort to get a curious look at the tiny bundled newborns...even his familiar presence couldn’t prevent the sharp sting that lanced through her chest, causing her already frayed emotions to quickly become undone. 

The tears began slowly falling down in small drips before collecting and streaming down her face. Choking sounds came next as she could no longer hold the agony inside. And Padme did something she had never done before in all her years--she began to wail. The twins somehow seemed to realize their mother’s pain and they didn’t care for it one bit as they awoke from their light slumber and once again began to fuss. 

And still, she could not stop. 

_Rivers_ of tears came, and she could only hold her children close, in both an effort to comfort both them and herself. But it was all to no avail. The astromech by her side beeped in concern not knowing how to help, but desperately wanting to.

Suddenly a harsh mechanical noise sounded from the medical equipment and the med-droid began to fiddle with buttons and switches. “Mistress Padme, your pressure is dropping rapidly. You are losing too much blood.” 

Artoo shrieked in alarm, which brought Threepio running back in. “What’s going on Artoo? Oh my, the baby has been born. Wonderful! And there seems to be two of them….very interesting. Master Ani will be so pleased!”

His words only made Padme cries erupt even more violently. Everything that had happened in the last few hours pounded and pounded at her soul, putting a huge damper on what should have been the happiest moment of her life. 

The lights begin to flicker above her and she felt heavy impacts from outside the ship shake everything violently. The tiny infants were crying in earnest now, not quite know what was wrong but sensing it all the same. And alarm pierced the air and Artoo rolled out of the room, beeping incessantly in alarm. 

Threepio’s voice called back from the cockpit. “Well, how was I supposed to know that we would exit hyperspace right into an asteroid field?”

More urgent beeping and electronic shrieking. 

“I was not made for this, you bucket of bolts! I’m piloting as best I can, but if we don’t do something soon--”

The ship rocked and swerved and then shook hard from the largest impact jolt so far. The lights sputtered one last time before going out, along with all power in the ship. They were dead in the water so to speak. 

Padme tuned out the alarms, voices, even her babes’ crying. What was going on out there wasn’t all that important. 

Her world was collapsing, she was sobbing, and she couldn’t stop. She felt the darkness begin to cloud her vision, and her head became fuzzy and lightheaded. She felt so cold. So alone. Why was she so alone? 

Her voice was choked and garbled as she shouted out in anguish. “Anakin! Anakin, help me! _Please_!”

She clutched at the blankets surrounding her wailing children even closer to her, “Where are you?! You should be here!” 

Her babies’ cries echoed her own and were the last thing she heard before the darkness completely consumed her. 

* * *

Darkness.

Nothingness.

That was good. 

Nothing was good. No voices, no screams, no heat, no flames, no pain. 

Just blessed nothing….

_Wait._

No...there should be _something_. What was it? 

A flash of emblazed tawny hazel and bronze struck through the blackness.

Of course, _Her_. How could he possibly forget _her_?

But where was she? 

Why couldn’t he feel her?


	2. Messengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bail Organa gets stuck as messenger. And what a thankless job it turns out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments and kudos, guys. This one came out later than I would have liked, but here is chapter 2 finally! Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Bail Organa had not been having a good day thus far. Everything that could have gone wrong, pretty much did, with the advent of this new “Empire” being only the start. Now with the genocide of the Jedi, the destruction of the Temple, and Palpatine’s rise to power with the entire backing of the clone army behind him, everything had gone from bad to hellish and he honestly was still struggling to figure out what to do next. He had yet to contact Breha with all that was going on--

Suddenly an alarm flared and a flurry of activity began to erupt behind him and he nearly jumped from out of his chair. He should not have been overly concerned by this. It was the medical wing of the facility after all, but still, after having aided and abetted two heroes turned unjustly into fugitives, you had to forgive him if he was a little jumpy. 

“--lost a lot of blood--”

“--get her into surgery, stat!”

“Move the infants to the neonatal ward!”

“Does anyone have her name?”

“I think one of the droids called her ‘Padme’?”

“That will have to do. Padme? Padme? Can you hear me? I need you--”

The urgent voices of the emergency staff became faint as they rushed their patients away, And to Bail’s credit, he only stood there in shock for a moment or two after hearing the name before rushing after them. 

“Doctor!”

A nurse headed him off from rushing into the emergency section of the wing after them. “Senator, you can’t go in there. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“The woman that just came in, they said her name was ‘Padme’?”

The woman crooked an eyebrow at him, “Do you know her?”

“Short petite woman, long brown hair, brown eyes, heavily pregnant?” 

The nurse nodded, “Her ship practically crash-landed here a few minutes ago blasting the emergency code. Completely banged up by asteroids, and with only a couple of droids doing all the piloting. They lost power, she was completely unconscious when we got inside. We barely got to her in time.”

Bail looked at her in alarm, “Will she be alright?! What’s happened to her?”

The nurse waved him over to the main desk, “She lost a lot of blood. It seems there were complications with the birth. If you can, Senator, can you give me any information that you have and how you know her?”

He blinked blankly, “Oh, her name is Padme Amidala, she’s a fellow senator from the--I’m sorry, but did you say ‘birth’?”

The woman paused in her action to look up at him. “Senator Amidala, did you say? She single-handedly gave birth to a pair of twins while on that ship. Did an amazing job too, the infants are a little chilled but healthy. The mother on the other hand…”

* * *

She looked to be sleeping peacefully when he entered her hospital room. It had been touch and go for some hours, but the doctor had assured him that they had been able to at least bring her to a stable status. Bail had considered contacting her family, or at least her handmaidens to come to her side, but in all the excitement and with her condition in such flux, he didn’t want to do anything until she was stable. However, perhaps it would be better if--

A soft sniffle interrupted the quiet of the room, and he looked over at the two hovering bassinets that sat close to his chair by her bedside. The nurse had brought in the two newborns not long after he had sat down. He had a sneaking suspicion that someone probably assumed that he was the babies’ father for some reason. 

He looked into the tiny pods and could only smile at the tiny swaddled sleeping forms, a hint of familiar longing coming into his heart. And yet, his smile was tinged with sadness. One only had to look at the children to figure out their parentage. Well, at least to anyone who had been around Padme long enough,

While he had never said anything, he had long suspected there to be something going on between his colleague and friend and her self-proclaimed protector and confidant, the “Hero with No Fear”. While of course Skywalker was a Jedi and bound by their rules, the young general had become infamous for his renegade style, and while others discounted it, he just couldn’t help thinking every time he spied the two together, that their relationship wasn’t quite as platonic as they had wanted everyone to believe.

He looked at the blond babe that lay beside his brown-haired sister. When Padme had begun to show and was less than forthcoming on the identity of the father, his suspicions had skyrocketed, but he had thought that both Padme and Skywalker had been more responsible than that.

Oh well for that…

And then, of course, there was the news that Obi-Wan had told him…

Should he wait to tell her? Did she already know? Her condition was balancing on a knife’s edge as it was… But he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to keep the truth from her long, and he wasn’t going to lie. 

So much had happened so fast. He had wanted somebody familiar to be by Padme’s side when she woke up. While he himself had had to see some really hard things and tell people all kinds of devastating news while handling all kinds of refugee missions during the war, it was just totally different, when it came to someone so close to him. 

I mean, how does one tell a close friend that the father of her children--is dead? 

* * *

_Several hours earlier..._

“Have you seen her? Has she been here?” 

Bail looked up to see a ragged, cloaked Obi-Wan Kenobi coming down the hall towards them. He’d definitely looked like he had seen better days, but then again, hadn’t they all?

However the question confused him, and from the increased creases on Master Yoda’s face, he could guess that he too didn’t know what the other man was talking about. 

He looked back up as the winded Jedi reached them and paused to catch his breath before answering. “It’s good to see you well General Kenobi, but I don’t understand your question. Have I seen, who?”

The look on the ginger man’s face seemed to crumple, “She’s not here then? Padme?”

The Alderaanian raised an eyebrow at that, “Why would Senator Amidala be here? Last I saw of her, she was still on Coruscant.”

The other man shook his head in frustration, “No, she was with me. She was--” 

He stopped as Yoda’s soft clicks of footsteps came forward and he gave a silent, intense look at Kenobi, no words came and yet something seemed to be communicated there.

In response, the ex-general met his gaze for a second before glancing off to the side in avoidance. Organa looked between the two of them as a heavy silence and tension seemed to descend within the lonely hallway. He had been a politician and statesman for a long time, and as such he had mastered the art of knowing when to stay and when it was time to take his leave. 

Bail gave a small bow to the two, “I’ll leave you two to talk, I’m sure there is much you have to discuss.” 

The Jedi glanced at him and acknowledged his gesture to give them private time alone with an appreciative nod. He walked in the opposite direction of where Kenobi had come and went to find something to drink. He looked back once to see the two still standing there, this time softly talking aloud to one another. He shook his head before continuing on. There was something different about Kenobi that he just couldn’t seem to pin down. Of course, he knew that the horrific events of what had happened in the last few hours…the last few _years_...had taken a heavy toll. Maybe that was it? Obviously, the systematic destruction of all one knew in only so many hours would rock anyone to the core, and yet--it was something else. Something Bail couldn’t put his finger on. 

Was it related to Padme somehow? 

He shook his head and set his mind on more immediate things. After he found some coffee, he would plan out how he was going to cover his tracks for this impromptu “treason” he had found himself in, as well as how to explain to his wife, why he had suddenly gone incognito without any heads up. 

One of those tasks was going to be far less pleasant than the other, and hint, hint--it wasn’t the treason. 

***

Five minutes later, Bail was sitting in a side room with a cup of tea, going over messages and sending out his own missives; plans and ideas building within his mind as he reviewed the galaxy’s situation from an objective stance. 

When he, Padme, and others had put together the Delegation of 2000, it has been but the seed of an idea of greater, more radical things. However, it looked like that seed was going to need to grow into a stable plant far sooner than any of them had possibly anticipated. But there was a huge danger and risk involved. If he--

“Senator Organa?”

The man blinked, bringing his thoughts back into the here and now, and looked up at the man who had just walked in. “Ah General, I was just thinking some things over.”

He stood up and looked at Kenobi, lowering his voice and glancing around to make sure they were alone. “What’s your plan, and how can I help?”

The Jedi thoughtfully stroked his beard for a second before coming closer, his voice even lower. “Both Master Yoda and I agree that it’s imperative for us to leave here as soon as possible and disappear from the galaxy’s eye. Things are currently too dangerous for us to stay together or to stay in one position for too long unless we become totally hidden from our enemies.”

The Alderaanian nodded thoughtfully. He had expected as much. “The Outer Rim?” 

Kenobi nodded, “We will leave shortly on the ship I, well, ‘ _borrowed_ ’ from Mustafar. Master Yoda has decided to go to the planet of Dagobah.”

Bail silently agreed with the choice. It wasn’t a very well known planet, far out of the way, marshy, and little to no activity or traffic. 

“And you? If you wish to hide on Alderaan, there are ways that we could--”

The man clasped his shoulder and gave him a weak but grateful smile, “Thank you Senator, but I could not ask that of you. You have helped us tremendously as it is. Besides, Alderaan is a little too close to the core for my tastes.”

Obi-Wan sighed and walked away to glance out at the asteroids surrounding the station from the viewport. “I will find a place to disappear, perhaps Dantooine or Felucia. I have not decided. However, there is something--”

He turned around suddenly and looked at Bail with determination, “I need to find Padme. She’s in grave danger, but I haven’t a clue where she is.”

Organa looked up at him in surprise, “Padme Amidala? What kind of danger? Also, I gather she’s not on Coruscant any longer? Did she go home to Naboo?”

Obi-Wan turned away in frustration, “I have no idea, and she’s not picking up on my calls. Last I saw her, she was on Mustafar with me, but we became separated and she left me there on her ship and I have neither seen or heard from her since. I fear she may be injured, so I thought perhaps she came here as it has the nearest medical facility to Mustafar. But it seems I was wrong.”

Bail had no idea what Padme was doing on Mustafar while Kenobi had been dealing with the last of the Separatists, but then again, that woman had a knack for getting into trouble so it was probably par for the course for her. He looked up at the other man, “If I get in contact with her or see her, I’ll be sure to contact you.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and took out his comlink, and with one quick twist, broke the device in half. 

“It’s too risky to keep it or for us to be in communication with each other. When or if you come in contact with the senator before I do, _please_ tell her to keep as low of a profile as she possibly can. Go into hiding if she must, just keep far away from Palpatine until I can get to her.” 

The worn-out Jedi appeared to barely be keeping on his feet, and the haunted look on his face never seemed to lift. What little spark there was left in the man, was in his imploring eyes. 

“I wish I did not have to ask this of you, but--” 

Bail grasped the man’s hand in a strong grip, one of both support and agreement. “I will do my best.” 

He then listed off a comlink sequence quietly, “Use this frequency to contact me. If you need me, use it and I will answer.”

Obi-Wan nodded and the two walked back in silence through the facility towards where the Jedi’s stolen ship was docked. The senator offered to give them supplies from his own ship, but the other man waved it off. “I’ll be happy for extra water and rations if you have any, but the fighter will only hold so much. And I’ll have to ditch it as soon as possible anyway.”

The man stopped and turned to him, a weak but grateful smile on his face. “And this is I suppose where we part ways, Senator. I am eternally grateful for everything you have done for us thus far. “

He shook his hand in return and grasped his shoulder in support and solidarity, “ Again, if you ever need anything, General. And don’t give up hope. Wheels are being turned. There will be a time that I may have to call on _you_.”

As the man walked away, his back slightly hunched, his steps slower and more thoughtful, Bail watched him go and was again hit with the feeling of something being wrong. 

What was it? Why did it feel like something was missing--incomplete--here?

He watched in thought as the man walked away. He noticed after a few seconds that Kenobi oddly seemed to keep to one side of the corridor, as if making room for someone else to walk beside him. 

And it was then that it clicked. He snapped his fingers as the answer came to him, “That’s it.”

Obi-Wan turned around at the sound and looked back at him in question, “Senator?”

“Oh sorry, it’s just that all this time it looked like there was something missing about you and I just now figured out what it was.”

A small smile appeared on the other man’s face. “And what was that? I feel as if I’m missing quite a few things, so you’ll have to be more specific.”

Bail pointed at the absent space next to him, “You’re missing your other half. I haven’t gotten a chance to ask about General Skywalker. Has he already gone on ahead?”

The smile left and somehow the light within the corridor seemed to dim. Bail was startled to notice the temperature dip ever so slightly, and tremors began to rock the corridor. Kenobi’s eyes looked away and his hand went to an object on his belt that he hadn’t noticed before: a second lightsaber. 

A heavy weight began to pull at his heart, and the back of his throat got slightly obstructed as his mind began to connect the dots. He kept silent, his eyes clouding with saddened comprehension and understanding, as he watched the other man work through his emotions.

It didn’t take long, as a second later everything returned to normal and the hand that had reached out for the ownerless weapon, curled up into a fist. The redhead’s eyes grew darker and sharper, like flint in the darkness, before turning away from him. Kenobi began to walk away once again, his voice sharp and morose as his face stared straight ahead.

“Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is dead.”

* * *

This time, when Padme slowly opened her eyes, she was relieved to see that it wasn’t to hellish fire and sulfuric fumes. For some reason, she knew that that scent would haunt her for the rest of her days….

No, instead, she seemed to be looking up into a sleek grayish-white ceiling in what appeared to be a darkened room. Where was she? What happened? Why did she feel so incredibly tired?

She slowly turned her head to the left. A floor to ceiling window gave her an amazing view of the stars, as well as parts of the rocky face of whatever planet she happened to be on. Hmm, a planet? No, perhaps a moon? Asteroid? Honestly, her mind was too fuzzy to figure that one out. Perhaps Anakin would kno--

_YOU’VE TURNED HER AGAINST ME!_

Sitting up with a jolt, her memory returned with both the speed and fire of a lightning bolt. Obi-Wan, the Jedi, Anakin, fire, smoke, pain, blood, her ship, the babies, the dr-- _the babies!_

She looked around her bed, her alarm increasing. The twins, where are they? 

Where was Luke? Leia? _Where are_ _they ?!_

Full-on panic was beginning to take the place of alarm and despite the pain and utter exhaustion her body had been under, she began to try to get up from the bed, only to jump violently at the touch of a familiar hand on her arm.

Of all people, she hadn't expected Bail Organa to be the one sitting in a chair by her side, looking at her with heavy concern. But that was only a passing thought as she opened her mouth to demand where her children were when he silently with a knowing look began pushing a hovering container that had been sitting by his side, her way. 

She began to calm as she realized what the container really was and her eyes glimpsed the two tiny sleeping forms inside. A relieved and contented smile found its way onto her face and she reached inside and touched each of their sleeping faces, the physical contact confirming to her that they were real and safe and by their mother’s side where they belonged.

“The doctors said they're doing fine. You did an amazing job delivering them all by yourself, Padme, especially considering the circumstances.” Bail spoke quietly, watching mother and children silently bond.

She nodded absently as she placed Luke in one arm and then reached to scoop up Leia into the other. She worriedly noticed that the little girl was so much smaller than her big brother, and when she reached for them, Luke continued to sleep soundly, while Leia squirmed restlessly. “She’s so tiny…”

“The doctors said that it’s not unusual for one twin to be significantly smaller than the other. But they said there is a good chance that the two will even out in time.”

He watched her thoughtfully as she soothed her daughter, “They want to watch over the girl a little longer, as they think that she might have some internal difficulties because of her size. Her brother took most of the nutrients while in the womb it seems.”

Padme processed this thoughtfully, she would have to ask about all the details later. She had been as discreet as she could possibly be during her pregnancy. Appointments with the doctor were kept short and to the point. No scanning for images, no testing for gender, nothing that could possibly find its way to the ravenous press. And on top of all that, she had been working herself to the bone, pouring over bills, statutes, motions, and who knew what else, knowingly putting strain and stress on her compromised body. 

Somehow it all felt so meaningless now, especially when she now considered what harm it might have caused her babies. 

As she watched the two sleep, she began to try to put everything back into perspective and get a grasp of her current situation. Glancing over to her friend and colleague, she silently wondered how, or all that was possible, it had been him that she should wake up next to, but she would get there later. First, to reorient herself with her situation.

“Where am I? How long have I been unconscious?”

Bail sighed and placed his hands on his knees in thought, “Well, you are currently at the research facility on Polis Massa and it’s been about 36 hours since you arrived. From what I hard your ship sustained damage during travel and it took quite a bit for your droids to get you here.”

She nodded, Polis Massa wasn’t that far from Mustafar if her memory served her correctly. “I remember going unconscious on the ship not long after giving birth.”

“I’m sure the doctor can tell you more than me, but you arrived in pretty rough shape. You had lost a lot of blood and they weren’t sure you were going to make it. The best I can figure, there was major internal bleeding, something about the uterus becoming unattached or something. I didn’t quite get the entire grasp on it…” He coughed politely, turning away as he pushed the uncomfortable embarrassment away. He did not intend to have such a conversation with his colleague!

Padme pretended not to notice but smiled inwardly before commenting gratefully, “I’m sure I will get the full report from the doctors later. Thank you, Bail, for all you’ve done so far, though I have to ask what exactly are you doing here? I can’t imagine you would be the first person the doctors would have contacted about me.”

He scratched his hair, “Well, I was actually here before you arrived. And I haven’t gotten a chance to contact anyone about you yet.”

Padme listened as her friend and colleague laid out the events of how she had arrived just as he was about to leave to return to Alderaan and everything that had happened since then. She noticed that he still didn’t answer her question of what he had been doing here initially, but she didn’t mind all that much. Everyone had their secrets. Who was she to pry?

As he spoke, she continued to examine her small newborns, her fingertips light as she grazed their soft skin. Luke’s soft, light eyelashes fluttered as he continued to sleep, his quiet breaths barely a whisper. He had obviously been cleaned up since she had first laid eyes on him. And yet, he was no less beautiful, her little sunshine child. She smiled as she noted his features and feeling grasped her heart. 

_This is mine._

_This is_ _my_ _son._

She had longed for a family of her own for many years, had watched her sister with her nieces with a vague sense of wanting more from the life she had. She loved her life, but somehow, until now, it hadn’t felt like it had truly begun. Her marriage had changed things quite a bit, and yet, it had never seemed to be complete...

She placed Luke on her lap and looked at Leia, her fussy little surprise present. The light layer of hair on her head was close to her own, the soft curls framing her small head. _Her daughter…_

 _A daughter of her very own._

She had been so sure she would have a son, but secretly, she indulged her husb-- _his_ claim for a girl more often then she would have admitted it to him. While her features predominantly reminded her of ones she had seen in the mirror often enough, there were parts of _him_ there as well. The shape of the cheekbones, the tilt of her brow…she would grow up to be quite a lady, definitely more lovely than all those angels that _he_ would constantly go on and on about. 

_‘What are you doing here, angel?’_

She blinked back tears. What was she going to do? Luke and Leia were her priority, but she couldn’t just abandon _him_. Could she?

“Padme?”

She turned at the sound of her name and saw that Bail was looking at her inquiringly. She blinking and shook her head, “Sorry, Bail. My mind was on other things.”

He nodded and smiled lightly, “I understand.” 

“They're beautiful children, Padme.” His eyes reflected over the twins with admiration, appreciation, and the smallest bit of envy. “What are their names?”

She glowed and showed her daughter off proudly. “This little one is Leia. And this one--” 

She picked up her son. “--is my Luke.”

“Luke and Leia, huh?” He carefully took the boy from her arm and held him in his lap. He continued to regard the small infant as he asked, “And is that Luke and Leia Naberrie…...or Skywalker?”

Silence permeated the room, the small hum of the medical equipment made clear throughout the air.

Padme sighed and held Leia a little closer, even as she tried to not shudder at the sound of that name. She just wasn’t ready yet. “When did you figure it out?”

Bail shrugged, “Pretty much from the moment I saw them. What were you thinking senator? Skywalker, really?”

She flinched at the name, but she bore it. She gave a slight laugh, “Are you telling me, you’ve never fallen in love, _senator_? It was a choice we both made, and one neither of us regretted. Was it really that obvious?”

“Not really, at least not to those who didn’t know where to look.” The man sighed and placed Luke back inside his bassinet. “I can’t blame you for falling in love, but it just makes all of this more difficult now with everything that has happened.” 

Padme took several slow, deep breaths and held her daughter ever closer. She didn’t need a reminder of everything that had happened and everything that had led up to this moment. She didn’t need to remember Palpatine, or the war, or empires, or the Jedi, or the Sith, or temples, or younglings, or Mustafar, or Anaki--

Bail was startled as the woman beside him moaned, the sound intermixed with the small soft cry of a baby being held just a little too tightly. “Are you alright, Padme? Here let me put Leia back in her crib and I’ll go get the doctor--”

She shushed him and began rocking Leia in an attempt to soothe her. “It’s okay, Bail. I’m okay. That’s right, Mommy’s okay, Leia.”

Scratching at the nape of his neck, Bail watched his colleague and friend look with love at her child and thought, not for the first time, why did it have to be him? How was he supposed to tell her? He had never been one for tiptoeing around the subject, at least when it came to his friends. And Padme would know political-style backtalk the moment she heard it. But there was no way to soften a blow like this! At least not one that he knew. He wished Kenobi had stayed just a little longer so that _he_ could do this instead!

He breathed a large sigh and looked up at the brunette woman. She was still quite pale, her arms trembled ever so slightly from simply holding her child, her brown hair in limp tangles, and dark shadows gathered under her eyes. If he could wait, he would until her health improved, but the more time he waited, the worse her response would be when she finally found out the truth. Also, he didn’t know how much of his courage would drain by then.

Besides, he couldn’t stay here forever. He was already way over his time and considering what he’d already done in helping two master Jedi escape, he needed to reduce the amount of suspicion on him and make sure his tracks were covered. He didn’t want to do this, but waiting any longer wouldn’t change the fact of the statement. It would hurt just as much either way.

There was nothing to it but to just tell her. 

And pick up the pieces afterward….

Taking a deep breath, he reached over and placed a hand on Padme’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but I haven’t told you everything--”

“I know.”

Bail looked up at her smiling face in shock, “You--what?”

Padme laughed lightly while reaching over to place a calmed Leia back beside her brother. “Come on, Senator! You didn’t think I couldn’t tell that you were hiding something after knowing you all this time? You underestimate me, Bail. Well, don’t let me stop you. Are you ready to tell me what you were really doing here?”

The man sighed, well here goes nothing. 

“Padme, I was here because I was helping some Jedi to escape Palpatine’s grasp. I’m sure you understand why I ask you to not tell this to anyone.”

That kindly smile froze. He didn’t notice, concentrating as he was on just getting everything out. 

“It’s a long story, but to keep it short I helped Master Yoda off Coruscant and we met up here with General Kenobi, not long before your ship crash-landed here. Of course, you know as well as I do that what’s been done to them, to all the Jedi was monstrous. Traitors? I mean, _really_? I couldn’t just stand by and--!”

Bail took a deep breath out frustration, this had been a long set of days for him too. 

Padme's voice was softer this time, “Kenobi?... Obi-Wan was here?”

He couldn’t quite get a grasp of what she was asking, in fact, he could barely hear her. But he couldn’t look at her. He just couldn’t. If he did he wouldn’t be able to do it. Sigh, he was such a coward…

“Yes, Kenobi came here. He and Yoda had to disappear and so I gave them supplies and--”

“ _Only_ Obi-wan was here?”

Sigh, of course, Amidala would get to the heart of it. Well, if she could do it, so could he. 

He closed his eyes, “Padme, Jedi Knight Skywalker is dead.”

* * *

There. It was done. He said it. Now, we could get beyond it and…

Bail’s eyes opened as he realized the continued absolute silence within the room. Finally taking a chance to glance up, he was surprised to see that Padme had moved from lying down and was now sitting on the edge of her bed, her back to him. He couldn’t see the look on her face, but her body language was a different story. Her backbone rigid and her arms trembled ever so slightly as they supported her against the bed, her voice, however, carried the same tone as before. 

“Who told you that?”

He had been dreading doing this, but he was beginning to worry. Hadn’t she heard him? “Obi-Wan Kenobi, he arrived here before you did and---” 

Padme’s hands left the bed and she wrapped her arms lightly around herself, “Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan told you? But what was he...I don’t... _Obi-Wan_ told you?!” 

Bail stood up and sat on the bed closer to her, “Padme...I...I’m sorry. Knowing now that you and Skywalker were _this_ close, I wish--”

He was at a loss for words as they all seemed hollow. And it didn’t seem like his friend heard them anyway as Padme’s self-embrace became tighter as she hunched in onto herself. Her voice was weaker and quavered, “But that can’t...he wouldn’t….” 

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked away, “I’m _so_ sorry, Padme. I can’t imagine...I just...I wish I didn’t have to be the one to tell you this. I shouldn’t be. If only--”

Bail stopped as his blood chilled, the shudders he had felt from the Nabooian woman that he had thought to be sobs, became audible, revealing themselves for what they really were--laughter.

Her voice was loud and sharp even through her soft chuckles. “Hahahaha...of course he would…hahahaha...why not? It would be the _proper_ Jedi thing to do, right? Hahahaha!”

Okay, now something was really wrong, “Padme?” 

He grasped her by her shoulders and finally turned her around to face him, only to flinch sharply at what he saw. 

Flashing eyes of bronze fire looked up at him unseeing and wild, tears were flooding down drawn cheeks, towards dry pale chapped lips that were stretched in a chilling grin. It was a mix of anguish, frenzy, and brokenness that he had never seen before and hoped to never see again. 

He lightly shook her trembling frame, “Padme? Padme listen to me! Your children need you, Padme, you’ve got to get a hold of yourself!”

However, the woman didn’t seem to hear or see him. Her laughter became louder and louder, mixing with sobs and turning hysterical, her body went limp and she began to thrash in his hold! He had expected tears and denial, perhaps even anger, but not this!

Bail didn’t know what to do as her movements became wilder and wilder so that he could barely keep his grip on her. The twins who had lain forgotten in their beds had woken and were both beginning to cry loudly. Alarms began to beep around the bed from the sensors that had been monitoring her. He yelled outside for good measure for a doctor or nurse. He needed help here!

Several medical personnel came into the room and he let go of the young woman into their care. Stepping back quickly, he watched them work for a few seconds before fleeing the room entirely. 

As the doors closed behind him, cutting him off from the chaos, Bail leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. He placed a hand over his eyes and tiredly tried to release all the tension from his body. 

_What the heck was that?_

A beeping noise shook him from out of his brief respite and he looked up to see Padme’s astromech and protocol droid coming towards him. He didn’t know what the small one had asked, but he answered anyway. “She’ll be fine. They are seeing to her now.”

He left it at that and walked away before either could question him further. He needed a drink. One strong enough to drown the lie he’d just told. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, nobody's doing well after all this. I hope Padme nor Bail came off too OOC for anybody. I wanted to express how everything that's been building up on Padme has come to its breaking point with her. This was NOT how she thought the day she gave birth to her children would be, and as strong as she is, I think that anyone in her situation would not be taking this at all well.  
> Bail, I always took as a close friend, but not completely inner circle. He cares about Padme, but he's just been roped into a lot of things that he never thought he would have to do. He's being pushed into all this personal Skywalker drama, and he's just not having a good day at all. 
> 
> Comments are welcome! Thanks. And I'll try not to make the next chapter as long, but no promises. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I'll be making some changes to canon (it's an AU, duh!) but I will try to leave some notes here in case some get confused. Hopefully, we can stick to a smooth and orderly update schedule. :D


End file.
